Halo The Forgotten Spartan II
by WonderingStarNightmare117
Summary: As many know there was a legend of a superior "race" with super-inhuman strength known as the SPARTAN'S who were seemingly erased by the dead memory of REACH not all are lost...a spartan named Saria with the subject number 118 is one of them and is more different than any may ever know, this is what would have happened if she had interacted in Halo 1-3, this is her story.John117xOC


**Greetings everyone, I sincerely apologize for anyone who followed this story I just felt really guilty that I had not edited this more closely before publishing which I shall do ever so carefully now…and also my main character wasn't in character so I had that fixed as well. I had done this for a project in grade 8 it was quite terrible because of the grammar but I loved doing it nonetheless being a halo fan helped as well. The halo universe is ever expanding and I'm quite excited for the new trilogy. Indeed many may disagree but you need to be open-minded also you need to consider that a very brilliant halo author "Frank-O-Connor is laying out the story and ideas for this trilogy this is my opinion and why not try and see before hating it? Though I must say Halo: Reach kind of disappointed me, the idea of having the SPARTANIII's from "Ghosts Of Onyx" was a brilliant Idea but I must say that I think gamers are more interested on how John117 Master Chief came to be and to see how the SPARTANS seemed to all disappear, watching them grow and learn, forging bonds that are like siblings is unmistakably more interesting. Well look at me blabber, forgive me for stopping you from reading, do enjoy this now =)**

* * *

Halo: The forgotten SPARTAN II- Introduction~ The tale

Briefing: Time of Reach [ended]:0550 hours, September 15th, 2552/Military calendar/not aboard any vessel/drifting in space...running low on air/Mission?: Find Life...Save that life until evac arrives/

-Briefing in progress:

Transmission log, 100 "This is Spartan 118, I am sending you this message, if you receive it please do not panic, I am presently drifting in SPACE, I was with my squad on planet REACH, there was an unsuspected explosion which was caused by a Nuke which sent me off of REACH and out of orbit...as for my team...they are all KIA, the rest of the SPARTAN' status is UNKNOWN. If you find my location, please send evac, thanks-118. As the lonely SPARTAN sent another hopeless message, she gave some thoughts on who the people she loved and knew (her parents who abandoned her...for some reason she still loved them), her SPARTAN II squad mates who made it through the test, KELLY(fastest),LINDA(sniper),SAM(explosives),FRED(close quarters combat),JAMES(normal),and last but not least the squad leader. Chief Petty Officer John 117, the Master Chief as they called him now his talent...(LUCK). My life was a time line of endless suffering...as a child my memory erased...abandoned at a very young age ,left on a planet to learn how to strive for myself, but i unravelled a mystery on my own will, i have a mind like no other should ever have; i can lift, crush, destroy, and throw anything , i can see the future and the past, my speed is overwhelmingly too fascinating, for the only way people can catch my movements is by walking so slow that to me... it exceeds to be slower than slow-motion. Ever since I was young, I have always been on my own...even when I became a part of the Spartan II project. The squad leader seemed to amuse picking on me ever since I had become a Spartan just like him, due to the strong capacity of medication or tests that my body can take, I had to result into taking an exceedingly much more stronger test than they had to, With that i stayed in my own body since it could take the harsh chemical enhancement. Thus I was made fun of because of my size, I never talked to anyone or fought back, I even hid my face under my helmet. But not in fear, in knowing that they shall see me in the future and what I can do. When he had picked on me, everyone else seemed to enjoy tagging along, she thought gritting her teeth lightly without any emotion caressing her face. "Though…I still wish to have the company of someone in the near future, and I know that we shall soon be allied with the elites, so I wouldn't mind the presence of a Sangheili" Saria thought whispering her one simple wish that she had had outside of her thoughts, letting it slightly ring out in the empty space around her. Saria sighed, hoping that human kind is still in existence, and started to say her thoughts aloud, re-explaining more things in detail to no one." finally I was at the age of six, but i already saw her coming...a civilian, (selector and creator of the SPARTANII'S)chose me and fifty-nine others to become the SPARTAN'S of the project. I had to have a different test because of how strong i was...she was the only person i could talk to, the only one who understood how i felt. I was so strong that i had the test in my original body...usually my brain would be moved into a stronger, taller, lean, and muscular body. That is why I was made fun of...because I'm short." Saria explained as she remembered it, "the one who trained my squad mates goes by the name Chief Mendez (trainer and strategist of the SPARTANII'S)"she added. "If you know the history on what had occurred on Planet REACH, then you shall know why I'm here, floating around in space, something interesting is about to happen…even though it may be painful…I really do hope the gravitational pull of thi doesn't pull me in too fast…well I really do hope that I can have some company soon. I shall now pummel into thi _." Saria calmly stated as she saw her future coming close, she knew that she wasn't going to die, but was prepared for the pain…nonetheless, she always had to be prepared.

-Briefing finished progressing

* * *

**So…here's the introduction re-written and re-mastered! This is how I pictured Saria to be and she's more of the character I wanted her to be *wipes away happy tears* anyhow your probably wondering what "_ _ _ _" is, it is censored for spoilers ;) but think about it; what four letter words could perfectly fit into those four ominous blank spaces? =D quite easy so don't think of it as a curse or fowl word ^^ well I hope you enjoyed my apologies again for deleting my old one..**

**Saria: do you enjoy hurling me into something with no proper protection?**

**Me: Hey you have the MARK IV MJOLNIR armor . and you already inhumanly strong so its easy to survive this considering John117 dived head-first into earth with nothing but his armor!**

**Saria: but you do know that he ripped of a chunk of the ship for extra ar-*wonderingstarnightmare117 covers her mouth**

**Me: I thought I told you not to tell spoilers _**

**Saria: …**

**Well hope you all enjoyed! R&R and I will explain some things that halo-fans may disagree to! Till next time! ^^**


End file.
